


Demigod/Magician Q&A

by Strawberryrox28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryrox28/pseuds/Strawberryrox28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask your favorite characters from my story, 'The Siren's Spell', any question you want! Basically, you can ask any character in the PJO/HoO or Kane Chronicles series. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair Clip

**To Serena,**

**How did you feel when Nico gave you your hair clip/trident?**

**~strawberryrox28**

 

**Strawberryrox28:**

_Serena Laguna:_ Honestly, I'm not sure what I felt. I was mostly surprised that he even remembered my birthday, seeing as most of the demigods at camp have a bad memory, and some have the attention span of a goldfish. Well, I was also happy that it was Nico who got me something, since I actually think I know him at least a bit.


	2. First Meeting (Serena and Chrys)

**To Chrys,**

**How did you meet Serena? I mean, like when you first met at school?**

**-Lana**

 

** Lana: **

_Chrys_ : Well, I kinda ran into her when we were headed to class. I spilled my water bottle on her by accident, but her clothes didn't get wet. That's how I figured out she was a demigod, and I kept an eye on her ever since.

_Serena Laguna:_ So you rearranged your classes with the guidance councilor just to 'keep and eye on me'?

_Chrys_ : Uh, gotta go now! Important stuff to to and all that...

_Serena Laguna:_ Chrys! Get back here!


	3. Favorite Song (Serena, Will, and Nico)

**To Nico, Will, and Serena,**

**What's your favorite song to listen to?**

**-Anonymous**

 

** Anonymous: **

_Nico di Angelo:_ I have absolutely no clue. Music usually requires technology to listen to it, and demigods and technology don't mix. On top of that, I was technically born before your grandparents. Modern music isn't really my thing.

_Serena Laguna:_ Way to be a downer, Nico.

_Nico di Angelo:_ Hey, it's true.

_Will Solace:_ Yeah, you've got a point there Nico. I don't listen to music much, but I do like this one song called 'Walking on Sunshine'. I'm not sure who wrote it, but it's catchy.

_Serena Laguna:_ 80's music. Why am I not surprised? Personally, I can't choose. If I really had to, I think I'd pick 'Open Your Eyes Under the Water' by Maya Tritt.

_Nico di Angelo:_ And the daughter of Poseidon chooses a water-based song. I am not surprised.

_Serena Laguna:_ The perky son of Apollo chose 80's music, so why are you picking on me? I also happened to have trouble picking a song from a large variety of them, while you debated with exactly none.

_Nico di Angelo:_ Hey! That's only because I haven't listened to any modern music!

_Serena Laguna:_ Hold on a minute, let me go get my iPod.


	4. Favorite Myth (Serena)

**To Serena,**

**Since you read a lot of Greek mythology before coming to Camp Half-Blood, what is your favorite myth and/or favorite god?**

**SuperCactusMan**

 

** SuperCactusMan: **

_Serena Laguna:_ Hm, that's a good question. I've always gone back to the Sirens myth, as I have something that's my own secret. My 'nightmares' when I first came to camp were mostly about them, and I also learned some more about myself.

_Serena Laguna:_ As for my favorite god (I'm assuming that goddesses count too), I've always had a soft spot for Persephone. You were probably thinking that I would say Poseidon, weren't you? Well, I've always felt bad about what Hades did to her. I know I would hate if I was trapped in the underworld, even though I wouldn't eat the pomegranates.

_Serena Laguna:_ "Why do you think you wouldn't eat the pomegranates?" I hear you asking. Well, first of all, I know that I'd be trapped in the underworld if I ate them. Second of all, I'd also have an allergic reaction. Nothing too serious (okay, maybe a _little_ serious), but I'm allergic to pomegranates. Weird, I know, but it's never been _too_ bad.


	5. Scariest Encounter (Sadie and Carter)

**To Sadie and Carter,**

**What was the scariest thing that you have ever had to face?**

**-Anonymous**

 

** Anonymous: **

_Carter Kane_ : You're kidding, right?

_Sadie Kane_ : Brother dear, he sent the question, so I'm guessing he is not kidding.

_Carter Kane_ : You know what I meant.

_Sadie Kane_ : You asked a question, I gave you and answer. End. Of. Story.

_Carter Kane_ : Yeesh. Anyway, I think that Apophis was pretty scary. I mean, to defeat him, we had to perform one of the most difficult spells _ever_ , so I think that the answer's pretty obvious.

_Sadie Kane_ : Yes. My answer is school as well.

_Carter Kane_ : Ugh, sisters.


	6. Cookie

**I have a question for all of the people there:**

**Want a cookie (::)?**

**-ImABird27**

 

** ImABird27: **

_Percy Jackson:_ Um, yes, I would like a cookie.

_Annabeth Chase:_ But you don't know them!

_Percy Jackson:_ But they're offering me a cookie!

_Annabeth Chase_ _:_ Really, Seaweed Brain?

_Percy Jackson:_ Yes, Wise Girl, really.

_Annabeth Chase:_ You're insane, Percy.

_Percy Jackson:_ And you love me anyway, Annabeth.


	7. Ice Cream Flavors

**To Serena (And anyone else who wants to answer),**

**What's your favorite ice cream flavor?**

**-ImABird27**

 

** ImABird27: **

_Serena Laguna:_ That's a tough one. Maybe...what about...or maybe...I'm lost.

_Will Solace:_ I'd probably say cookie dough. I ate it a lot when my mother would take me to the beach. It brings back good memories.

_Percy Jackson:_ I'll eat any ice cream that's blue. Cotton candy, blue raspberry, some birthday cake. Anything blue.

_Serena Laguna:_ Ooh I got it! I think my favorite flavor would have to be cookies and cream.


	8. Favorite Color

**To anyone who'll answer,**

**What's your favorite color?**

**-ImABird27**

 

** ImABird27: **

_Serena Laguna:_ Sending us a lot of questions lately, haven't you?

_Annabeth Chase:_ Well, I'd say sea green, like Percy's eyes.

_Serena Laguna:_ I have sea green eyes too, you know. Percy and I have the _exact_ _same_ eye color.

_Annabeth Chase:_ You know what I meant.

_Will Solace:_ I think my favorite color should be rather obvious. It's yellow.

_Serena Laguna:_ Big surprise there.

_Hazel Levesque:_ I'm going to have to go with purple on this one.

_Reyna:_ I agree with Hazel.

_Serena Laguna:_ Ugh, I don't know how to answer this. I have too many favorite colors. Can I just say rainbow?


	9. Friends

**ImABird27: Thanks for answering the questions young half bloods**

**My sister wanted to ask a question**

**-Little sis takeover-**   
**You want to be my freinds?**   
**-Sparkly K**

 

** Sparkly K: **

_Serena Laguna:_ Aw, sure! I'd love to be your friend!

_Hazel Levesque:_ I'm with Serena here. I'll be your friend!

_Will Solace:_ Same here!

_Serena Laguna:_ And sorry that more of us didn't respond. Everyone else is kinda busy right now...but that's not important, right? _Right?_


	10. Crush? (Serena)

**To Serena,**

**Do you like Nico?**

**-hubbletuff**

 

** hubbletuff: **

_Serena Laguna:_ No, I don't. I'm just kinda awkward around new people.


	11. Cookie or Cream?

**To anyone who wishes to answer,**

**Do you like the cookie or the cream part of the oreo?**

**-Anonimo**

 

**Anonimo:**

_Percy Jackson:_ Oh, that's a tough one. It is going to be very difficult to make a decision for this predicament.

_Serena Laguna:_ You're debating whether you prefer a cookie or some cream. Also, do you even know what those big words mean, or are you just putting them in to make yourself seem smarter?

_Percy Jackson:_ Um...let's get back to the question, okay?

_Serena Laguna:_ Don't want to face my question, huh?

_Percy Jackson:_ Of course I know what those 'big words' mean, I'm not that stupid!

_Serena Laguna:_ But you don't know how to put them in the right context.

_Percy Jackson:_ You really want to mess with the son of Poseidon?

_Serena Laguna:_ That's a stupid threat, Seaweed Brain. I'm your half-sister.

_Percy Jackson:_ How does that make my threat stupid?

_Serena Laguna:_ We're both children of Poseidon!

_Clarisse La Rue:_ Shut up, you idiots! I can hear your bickering all the way across camp!

_Percy Jackson and Serena Laguna:_ Stay out of it, Clarisse!

_Annabeth Chase:_ You two do realize all of this fighting started with 'Do you like the cookie or the cream part of the oreo?'.

_Serena Laguna:_ Oh...

_Percy Jackson:_ ...Well you don't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing.

_Annabeth Chase:_ To answer the question, I prefer the cookie part of the oreo. Percy always eats the cream, so I'm left with the cookie.

_Percy Jackson:_ That's because the cream is my favorite part!

_Serena Laguna:_ I thought you said it would be difficult for you to choose. I don't really have a favorite between the two, I think that oreos are great because they're both cookie AND cream.

 


	12. Fangirls

**To the boys:**

**Ever heard of Fangirls? If so, who do you think has the most out of you guys? (And not all the ladies love Leo but a lot of them do...)**

**-Anonimo**

 

**Anonimo:**

_Leo Valdez:_ All the ladies love Leo though!

_Frank Zhang:_ That's not true Leo and you know it. They specifically said that not all the ladies love you.

_Leo Valdez:_ But...but....

_Jason Grace:_ Anyway, we have heard of Fangirls. I think I have the most.

_Leo Valdez:_ No way, Grace! I do!

_Percy Jackson:_ Please, guys, I think the winner here is obvious.

_Jason Grace:_ Thank you, Percy.

_Percy Jackson:_ What are you talking about, Jason? I was saying the winner was me.

_Jason Grace:_ In your dreams, Jackson.

_Percy Jackson:_ Did you return Zeus's master bolt when you were 12? Or maybe travel through the Sea of Monsters? What about taking on Kronos?

_Frank Zhang:_ I think we get the point, Percy...

_Jason Grace:_ Well, I --

_Percy Jackson:_ Did you fall into Tartarus to be with your girlfriend?

_Leo Valdez:_ Oh, come on! That's not fair!

_Percy Jackson:_ So who has the most fangirls?

_Jason Grace:_ *sigh* Percy does.

_Percy Jackson:_ Now there's a good demigod.


	13. Crush? (Nico)

**To Nico,**

**Do you like Serena?**

**-Anonimo**

 

**Anonimo:**

_Nico di Angelo:_ What? Where would you get that idea? No, Serena and I are just friends. I don't like her like that.


	14. Stranded

**To Anyone,**

**If you were stuck on an island, what 3 things would you bring with you?**

**-Anonimo**

 

**Anonimo:**

_Serena Laguna:_ It's nice to see you again, Anonimo. As for the question, am I allowed to bring my friends?

_Percy Jackson:_ I think that's cheating.

_Serena Laguna:_ Like you would do anything different. Loyalty is your fatal flaw.

_Nico di Angelo:_ Come on, you two. You bickered enough over the last question!

_Percy Jackson and Serena Laguna:_ Sorry...

_Annabeth Chase_ _:_ Anyway, I would bring a celestial bronze dagger, a bag of food, and Seaweed Brain.

_Piper McLean:_ Awww!

_Serena Laguna:_ I thought we decided that bringing friends is cheating!

_Piper McLean:_ But they're not just friends.

_Serena Laguna:_ You know what I meant, Piper.

_Nico di Angelo:_ Does the island nullify powers? Because if not, I'd just shadow travel back to camp.

_Serena Laguna:_ Ha, I guess that makes sense. Percy and I could just swim back, but I'll answer the question anyway. For me, I'd bring a full water bottle, a bag of food, and my drawing things.

_Piper McLean_ _:_ What about your trident?

_Serena Laguna:_ I would say my trident, but I never take my hair clip off, so I would have it with me anyway. It's like saying that you would bring clothes. You wouldn't say clothes specifically because they're already considered as brought.

_Percy Jackson:_ I guess that makes sense. I would bring the same things as you Serena, but instead of 'drawing things' I'd bring Annabeth.

_Piper McLean:_ Awwwww!!

_Nico di Angelo:_ Calm down, Piper.

_Piper McLean:_ But they're so cute~!

_Serena Laguna:_ We'll just cut this off here. At this rate, we're not going to get an answer out of Piper anytime soon.


End file.
